The present invention relates to a support structure for a mass sensor used in scales, and more particularly relates to a support structure provided with a shock absorbing function for preventing an excessive load from being applied to the mass sensor when an overload has been applied.
A function for absorbing an overload on a scale pan is added to ordinary weighing scales in order to reduce the overload applied to a mass sensor. This function and the functional components are referred to as a shock absorber. The shock absorber is provided with a spring member that is displaced when a load equal to a preset weighting capacity+a is applied between the pan and a pan stop, or the same type of spring member is provided to a floating frame part that functions as a load receiver of the sensor.
For example, a configuration is proposed in which a plate spring member having the shape of the letter “c” is interposed on the pre-stage side of the moveable end in load-cell scales, as is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-091349. Also, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-228016, a support structure for a mass sensor used in scales is proposed in which there are provided at least one support post connected to the mass sensor, a support spring for supporting the support post, and a guide member for restricting the perpendicular movement of the support post in a state in which the support post is set at a distance from the support spring.
However, the conventional shock absorber and the support structure for a mass sensor used in scales have the following technical problems.